Lonely together
Date created: 25th March 2012 Status: INCOMPLETE/SCENE INT. CINEMA - SATURDAY EVENING Jason, Sammi and Krissie are sat at the end of a middle row in the cinema, watching a cheap movie. Jason: Ugh, this is typical! The huge ass tough guy can cook, seriously?? It's been done a million times, it's not even a surprise anymore, ha! (turns right to Sammi) Can you cook? Sammi: Hm? What's this gotta do with me? Jason: You're relatively huge, as in buff, so, can ya cook? (scoffs popcorn) Sammi: Pfft, no. Jason: (leans forward to see Krissie) Can YOU cook? Krissie: Haha! No, even though Julian's given me a few lessons. Meh, he does the cooking so I don't need to! Sammi: Pfft, great. Then we're f*cked for the future babes! (loud laugh) Krissie just smirks and looks back at the screen. Krissie: What? Are we getting married or something? Ha! Sammi's face drops, looking confused. Sammi: Whut? Krissie: Well I dunno! Do I have to remind you we're still young? (squirms) people drift apart and find new lovers all the time, it's called 'life'. Sammi: Well... Not MARRIED, but we'll still live together and sh*t... Krissie: Maybe?! (laughs) Sammi looks rather hurt. Sammi: Whaddaya mean 'maybe'?? Jason: Ouch! (grins) Krissie: Are we WATCHING this movie or what? (slurps cola) Sammi: (takes breathe) Can I talk to you for a minute?! Krissie looks taken aback by his serious tone. But calmly gets up, puts on her black bomber fur-hood jacket, and heads outside with him. EXT. CINEMA Sammi: Are we even IN a relationship?? Krissie: W-(laughs)what do you mean? Course we are... Look, I know I'm not very touchy-feely lovely-dovey sometimes, but I see couples like that and they just make me sick, hahaha! He looks away, a fixed glare in his eyes. Sammi: I guess... Krissie: I love you Sammi. I do. When I first met you, you were the only one who didn't judge me. At the time I didn't have any true friends in my life and we just, connected... Maybe I was hasty but- Sammi: But what? (snarls) It was lust at first sight?! Pfft. Krissie: (sympathetic smile) Nooooo, I may have been in lust then, I dunno, but I still adored you for weeks after that. And I still do! Sammi: 'Adoring' isn't love... (looks away) Krissie: (losing cool) Ugh, what the heck's brought all this on anyway? Sammi: I just... I just don't feel very... Appreciated? sometimes, OK?! (flings arms out) Krissie: (scoffs) Ugh, FINE! I'm sorry I'm not f*cking you every night and smooching your face off all day long, is that what you want?? Sammi: "Maybe"... Krissie: Oh for goodness-Look!... What's YOUR idea of an ideal girlfriend then, hmm?? (crosses arms) Sammi: I dunno... Somehow who needs me? (shrugs) Krissie: (laughs) Sammi... I'm just USED to doing things myself. Having someone actually there for me all the time was kinda, weird... At first. But I'm glad you are, ya know... Talk to me- Sammi: Quit it with the mixed messages!! Do you realize how crazy you drive me sometimes?! What am I, your friend with benefits? Pfft wait, what benefits?? Most the time- Krissie: SAMMI!... (holds head) Sammi: ...Well? What are we?... Friends or lovers? Krissie: I love you. I really do. I just don't see how-ugh. Let me put it this way; If I found flowers and chocolates in my locker tomorrow I'd think you're a cheesy f*cker. Sammi finally smirks. Krissie: I don't 'get' or like that crap... Talking and bonding's the main thing first, yeah?... Now I sound cheesy, ha. Sammi: (takes breathe) I know... Do you even trust me? Krissie: (smirks) You're one of the very few people in this f*cked up world I DO trust. They both fall silent. Krissie shivers a bit, and shoves her hands in her in pockets, a sad smile on her face. Sammi wavers, looking ready to walk away. Krissie: Do you trust me?... Sammi finally looks her in the eyes. Sammi: (raises brows, smiling) Now? Pfft... Krissie: Oh don't be like that (laughs and prods his arm) Sammi: Course I do. They exchange smiles for a moment. Krissie slowly goes in for a kiss, putting her arms around his neck. He holds and rubs her cheeks. She pulls away, giggling. Sammi smiles to himself. Sammi: You're perfect. Krissie: Pfft, nobody's perfect. Sammi: You're perfect to me. Krissie: I said cut the cheesy crap Mr (smiles and lightly slaps his face) EXT. CINEMA - LATER Sammi and Krissie are still kissing and cuddling near the entrance of the cinema. Krissie laughs/screeches loudly as Sammi tickles her stomach. He licks his lips, smiling. Krissie: Quit it!!! Hahahhahahaa, AGH! Jason... Jason slurps his drink through a straw, wide eyed. Jason: Don't mind me. Sammi: F*ck off. Jason: Oh c'mon! I wanted a free porno! Sammi jolts forward, snarling. Jason just laughs and runs off. Krissie: Haha, OK where to? Jason: Your bedroom by the look on his face! (wiggles brows) Sammi: Suck d*ck. Jason: Oh I will be! Scott's coming over tonight. Or should I say, Scott's CUMMING over tonight. Sammi: That only makes sense in text form, dufuss... Krissie: Yeah right! I chat to Scott everyday honey and I THINK he woulda mentioned losing his virgin-ness to you, ha! Since ya know, it'd be amazing... I'm sure (sarcasm). Sammi: Can we NOT talk about Jason's sex life? Or LIFE for that matter. Jason: Hehe, well see ya! I'm go'n be bangin' Scotty aaaaaaaall night!! Jason rushes off down the street. Sammi and Krissie just stare. Sammi: ... I seriously wonder if he's drunk sometimes. Krissie: Drunk on diet lemonade? CUT TO - JASON'S HOUSE - LATER Jason quickly opens the door, dressed just in his pajamas pants. Jason: Hey gorgeous! Scott: Err (eyes him) hi... Jason grabs Scott's polo shirt collar and drags him in, through to the living room. Then pushes him onto the sofa. Scott looks flustered and edgy. Jason rushes out to the kitchen. Scott: So, um, what did you invite me over for exactly? Jason comes back with mugs, filled with God-knows-what. Then jumps onto the sofa, turned towards Scott. Jason: To talk... Obviously (moves closer) Scott: Hehe, about what? (nervous duh) Jason: About us and... Things (walks fingers up Scott's chest) Scott: Well, I've... Kinda got a few hours... To talk about... Things... (sweats) Jason: Your so hot when you're nervous. Scott: EEP! (leaps up) can we NOT do this? I just, ya know, I'm not very comfortable- Jason: Comfortable shmum-shmumpt? Shmumata?... Shmumftable! Scott: (blinks)... Jason, how many times do I have to say I kinda sorta like, don't wanna have err, intimacy yet. Jason: Ugh! You're so GAY! No one's ever gonna know if we do anyway, unless you get pregnant! Scott: That's pretty unlikely, ha. Jason: No DUH. Scott: I just, don't see much point, in, ya know... I'd rather watch a movie or something (rubs neck). Jason: Fiiiiiiine! (rolls eyes) as long as you promise to at least kiss me next time, geeeez! Scott: ... I'm not used to kissing guys, is all. Jason: I've never kissed a guy in my life! Doesn't stop me! Scott: (blink) Really? Jason: Fake it 'til ya naked. Scott: Err, whut? Jason: Nothing! Now let's watch Brokeback mountain! Scott: (rolls eyes and smirks) Jason, I know what that movie is... Jason: Good, then you know how totally gross it is watching two old-ish guys snogging behind their wives backs! Scott: I thought it was a nice, touching movie actually. Jason: Really? I skipped most of it, I just watched the sex. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez